


you’re not with me

by convergent



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: Will hasn’t exactly recovered from his past with the experiences of the Upside Down, which is understandable, considering it had only been two months ago. Only, he doesn't expect Mike to show up at his house in the middle of his breakdown.





	you’re not with me

For the first time since the gate to the Upside Down was closed, Will was home alone. He argued with his mother for at least forty-five minutes that he would be fine for a couple hours while she met with Hopper. “Mom, it's over, okay? It's two hours, I'm not a baby anymore. I'll be fine.” 

Of course, she hesitated. She always did when approaching him, and Will was sick of it all. Jonathan and Joyce were tiptoeing around him, always entering his room at night to check that he was in bed, asleep. The truth was, he was never asleep; he heard them every time. As much as they were right to worry about his wellbeing, he would never mutter anything aside from a simple “I'm okay.” This was the opposite of the truth. 

Will left his room, pacing into the kitchen and grabbing a glass from the cabinet, making hot chocolate. Will refused to drink cold drinks anymore, besides lukewarm water, considering his vivid memories of the monster inside him liking the cold. Sometimes when he felt cold he could feel it lurking in his mind. He knew it was gone, had left his body, but he still had nightmares every night and the thought never really left. Whenever Will started having another nightmare, he found himself waking from the dream, shivering in cold sweats. There was only one thought that ever calmed him down — the face of his best friend, staring down at him with tears in his eyes as he claimed that asking Will to be his friend was the best decision he ever made. Will felt guilty for the want that filled his heart whenever he stared at his flawless friend. He knew that it was unacceptable to love a best friend in that way, and from what he frequently hears from school, the fact that it was for another boy was even worse.

Will found his way back to his bedroom, the deep, dark feeling making its way back in his head. He closed his eyes, tried to picture Mike's face, but all he could picture was Mike leaving him if he ever found out about Will’s feelings towards him. When he opened his eyes, his room was a dark, navy blue. Dust particles floated about the room, and thick, dark vines twisted their way among the floor and walls. When Will let out a shaky breath his breath became visible in front of him. The glass of hot chocolate dropped from his hands, making a shattering noise as it hit the cold ground beneath him. Will knew it wasn't real, that it was all in his head. The doctors called it PTSD. Red lightening crackled from outside the room, and Will couldn't help himself when he let out a bloodcurling scream, shutting his eyes and backing into the corner of the room.

Why couldn't he just forget? Why couldn't he move on like the rest of his friends seemed to have such an easy time doing? Why couldn't he joke about their experiences the same way they often did? 

“I need Mike,” he sobbed into his hands, “Mike.” 

Seconds later, he felt hands wrap about his own, pulling them away from his eyes. Will screamed, not daring to open his eyes in case he was envisioning the beast in front of him. 

“Will, Will, calm down, it's me,” he heard Mike's gentle voice whisper. Will's eyes slowly opened at the heat of a breath fanned against his cheek. When his eyes opened, he was staring back into his best friend's eyes. Will gasped when he noticed the tears gently falling from his best friend's eyes.

“Mike?” Will mumbled, glancing around at the dull lights in his room to ensure there was nothing left of the Upside Down. 

“You didn't tell me you still had flashbacks, Will,” Mike said, his hands still tightly wrapped around Will's wrists. 

Will sighed, slowly removing his hands to wipe the tears drying on his face. “I'm sorry, I just can't hold you back from having fun with everyone. I am sick of people worrying.” 

“I worry because I care,” Mike said gently, his hand wrapped around Will’s and tugged him gently towards Will’s bed. “Can we lay down?” 

Will nodded, ignoring the fluttering in his aching chest at the thought of Mike holding him. Mike used to hold him back when Will had the flashbacks once a day, before his body was inhabited. Mike shrugged off his large blue coat, stepping around the cracked glass of hot chocolate on the ground. Will watched carefully as Mike pulled back the blankets and held out his hand for Will to take. Will grabbed his hand and let Mike pull him into bed with him, his body colliding with Mike’s. Will clenched his eyes shut at the warmth of Mike against him. He curled his hand into Mike’s sweater and mumbled, “I'm sorry, Mike.” 

“Please don't apologize, angel,” Mike whispered. Will tensed against his body, and Mike sucked in a breath. Angel? “Shit.” 

Will didn't dare move. His heart was pounding in his chest. For once, it was in the good way. Will slowly raised his head to look at Mike, who was already looking at him. Mike’s cheeks were blushed scarlet red. Will had never seen that on Mike before, and he memorized the details to sketch it later. “Listen, I just–" 

“Can I... kiss you?” Will questioned, and Mike was the one to tense this time. 

A haunting feeling of dread filled Will's chest at the look of shock on Mike’s face. Will slowly began to recede from Mike's body. He was shocked when Mike's hand came up and softly touched his cheek. Mike shakily nodded. 

Will had never kissed someone. His first kiss would be with his best friend, his protector, his crush since a child. Will leaned down and pressed his lips hesitantly to Mike's. Mike gripped his cheeks and then slowly pulled away. Will stared into his best friend's eyes, and a large smile broke from both of their faces. 

Mike leaned forward and kissed Will once more. 

“I told my mom I was staying over,” Mike smiled, “That means we have all night.” 

Will hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading about these cuties :~)


End file.
